Enclosed
by SonicLink15
Summary: After a Harsh Battle With Dr.Eggman. Sonic was Chaos Controlled to Earth. The Goverment Captures Sonic and Send him to A local Zoo to find out His Habits. Meanwhile in Mobius Eggman is plotting something that the rest of the sonic gang cannot find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Just Bring a New Story... It not Related in a way of Blamed!**

**Thank you Guys! Please Review or this Story Can be Lost of Interest and stop!**

**Thank you!**

**Summary:**

**After a Harsh Battle With . Sonic was Chaos Controlled to Earth. The Goverment Captures Sonic and Send him to A local Zoo to find out His Habits. Meanwhile in Mobius Eggman is plotting something that the rest of the sonic gang cannot find out...**

**(Sonic POV)**

Geez, All I ask for is One day of Rest? But Nooooo Decides to Destroy Station Square! I look up to see Tails,Knuckles and Amy riding The tornado X. I sighed before pick up Speed to The City under attack.

When I got There Half of the City was Destroyed. Skyscapers now pieces of Rock and steel. Cars Blowned up. Lucky Everyone Manage to Escape in time from this Mess. I look Forward to see Eggman Sitting on one of his new toys.

"Hello Rodent... Nice to See you. I was just Cleaning this town to build my Eggman Empire! But Look at my new Egg Dragon!"

The 'Egg Dragon' Look like A Chinese Dragon. It was red and Big. It can be compared to A Stadium!

"Eggman! You Destoryed Many homes and Almost Killed Mobians! Just To Build you Stupid Empire. While I'm Here I Won't Be Letting you do Any thing!"

Just Then The Tornado X came And Knuckles with Amy were Free Falling.

"Sonic! Amy and I Came to Back you up!" I heard Knuckles said while I Nodded in Agreement.

"Alright Eggman! Your Egg Dragon will fall!" as I ran up to the Robot.

"I Don't Think so!" As the Robot Mouth Open and Shot Flames 20 Feet Wide. I Quicky Move to the Side.

"Knuckles! Trying Punching the Robot Mouth and Amy back me up!" I yell to them

"Right!" They said in unison

I Ran up to the robot Side and Started Kicking In fast movement to slow it down. Knuckles Was really having a Hard Time to Keep up with the Flames. Amy was Swing That Hammer at the Tail so it won't Attack me. But I noticed Eggman was Now resting on the seat.

"Sonic! Look out!" I heard Amy said. I look to the Robot Thats now Even Redder than Before. I Grab Amy and Knuckles to Safety as the Robot Shot out Flames in every direction. Smoke Came out Afterwards Blinding Everyone. Then A Clang was Heard.

"Sonic! NO!" I heard A muffled Sound When I Look up. I was Surround in a Tube Like Machine. I started to Punch and Kick to Glass but it was no use.

"Well Sonic, Look who's in a Bundle!" I heard Eggman Voice thourgh the Tube.

"Eggman! What Are you Up to Now!"I scream to the top.

"You see. You cause me Problems for Many Years now. So I decided to Get rid of you!" A Motor Spinning was heard as white Light Shine me. And I Blacked out.

**No comment **

**~SonicLink15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey What Up?**

**I've been busy so I'm trying to Keep up with my storys!**

**Thanks for Reviewing! Now to Bring you Enclosed!**

(Random Farmer's POV)

"Finally! I've finsh my duty here on the Farm! Maybe I'll have some famous Ma's Strawberry Pie!"

Wait... What that sound... I look up to see a werid blue Comet Falling toward the farm I just fixed.

"No! Not There I just Finsh!" But it was too late the Comet crash and smoke came out. As soon it cleared I walk up to the crater to see a Human like Hedgehog with cat like Ears.

" What...What is this!" I screamed!

(Unknowed POV)

I was laying back on my Chair. After a Long day it was time to go home.

"Sir!"

I look up to my associate.

"What is it? Leo."

Leo just threw in a Document at me. Of couse I caught it.  
"What's in here..."

"A report of an Alien like Hedgehog in a Farm. The farmer was shock by this but we manage to capture the Creature and put him in a Secure location!"

"Hmmm... Let me See the Creature. Maybe I can talk to it."

Leo Look at me. I was not fazed by this.

"Sir! But who know if the creature can understand English!"

I Got up from my chair and started to walk towards the door. When I reach it I stop and Said.

"You'll never know until you try" and Walk out.

I heard leo voice very faint..

"Yes Sir. What ever you say... Alpha..."

That Right my Name is Alpha...

I had a smile when I walk out. I headed towards the secure locations we held Creature or a Item. I walk in the room where a hedgehog look like it was struggling to escape. I walk up to the tube and open a Open space to talk..

"What are you doing here" I spoke to him.

"What Do You Think!? I'm Trying To Get Out!" I heard the hedgehod screamed. But that means it know english.

"Let me Ask questions before Moving you. Why are you here."

I saw him look down before he answer me this..

"Tricked and chaos Controlled. I came here on accident.. I need to leave before Eggman Plots something!"

"Oh? Who is this Eggman You speak of?"

(Sonic POV)

I Look at the clothes he was wearing. A white Shirt with a Black Jacket on top. Black Pants, and black Shoes. His was look it had some painful memories. Blue Eyes, American Face, a Scar on the right side.

I look at him and said

" An evil man. He wants to take over our world. I had a fight. It wasn't Easy. Then the next thing I Know I'm teleported here and now this.."

I Notice my Vision getting Burry.

"Tails,Knuckles, Amy... Please be safe..."And then Darkness.

(Alpha POV)

This hedgehog... I walk to the Man in the room.

"Send him to a Local Zoo. We need to watch his characteristics and Habits."

The Man Nodded and Type words. I walk out of the room... But that Hedgehog got guts... I like that...

(Unknow POV)

It's Almost Complete! I need More time! Don't interfer... Alpha...

**Done! I love you guys!**

**The Farm part was hard since I live in the city! But with TV and Movies.. I have a Basic Idea!**

**~SonicLink15**


	3. Chapter 3

**HUGE WRITER BLOCK!**

**I'm Very sorry… I shall continue!**

**Enclosed…..**

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

In a Dim Lighted Room. Two figures can be seen with a desk and two chairs.

"How much time do we have?" said one figure right next to the wall.

"I'm sorry Sir… But it does look like Alpha still does not know the plan."

"Perfect… Thank you Leo... Your payment will be sent to your house"

'Leo' Walks towards the door.

"Leo, when you walk out turn on the god damn lights!"

Leo turns on the light and walks out the room.

With the lights on, the figure next to the wall can be seen wearing a white jacket, white pants, and white shoes. An american like person with green eyes with a scar on the left side.

"Alpha… Get ready to be beaten by an Omega…."

He looks at a nearby picture with two kids on a photo. Omega walks to the picture and picks it up.

"Brother…" He calmly says with a slight hit of anger. "I will get you... and be the top on in the family." Omega throws the picture at the wall which breaks to pieces. On the back of the Picture it says 'Alpha and Omega'

**(Sonic POV)**

I open one eye to see my hand on the ground. I try to get up and listen to my surroundings. But the only things I hear are oo's and 'Mommy! I want to see the Lions' or 'But mommy! I want an ice cream!' I quickly put my hands on my ears to block off the noise but no use. I quickly get on my feet only to see a 20 foot cage and people outside. Some of them are taking pictures but most of them are looking at me with a Smile.

I turn to see if I can see a way to get out. I ran around the cage to see one. Not one opening can be seen. So I decided to stop and curl into a spiky ball. Everyone was looking at me with curious looks. I quickly start spinning for a spin dash. When I thought I had enough speed. I charged straight to the bars, only to be shock by a 2,000 electric voltage. I scream as I was being shocked, soon I fell to the ground. My whole body started feeling numb. Soon I saw a door at the edge of the cage open. But…. How The Hell Did I Miss A Door?! Two persons came running with a cage. Both males with a green uniform. I saw part of the logo had a panda. They put me in the cage. And carry me out of the bigger Cage. They ran but I saw others animals nearby. All of them had an Animalistic Sound coming out of their mouth. I wonder where am I..

Soon we came to a building. They ran into a building soon to a room. They open the cage door to put me on a table that is full of medical stuff. I saw a door opening seeing a Woman with a coat.

"Another one? Get me the needle please."

The word needle made me jump up but I was quickly held down by the Males.

"Calm down. I don't know what you are" Said one of the males

I look at them and said, "I'm a hedgehog! Now let me go!"

All the persons in the room just stopped. But the woman manage to stick the needle in me. I fought again the now drowsiness. But slowly I close my eyes just to fall into a deep slumber.

**(Alpha POV)**

I looked at the report send to me that zoo sent me. They found out that the hedgehog talks… not a surprise but can run at high speed and curl up into a ball to attack. But during that he got electrocuted by the cage. This hedgehog never stops perking up my interests.

**Done! YEAHHHHHH! Now for Reviews!**

**These are from Chapters 1 & 2**

**SonictheChristianHedgie: Sorry I Have the Habit of doing that… But I'm happy that this story got your interests!**

**Loor101: Well this story well be updated more slowly due to school but… The plot is beginning to show!**

**BlueTogi12: Thanks! Also same here when it comes to logging in…..**

**shippotang: MAYBEEEEE**

**bearvalley3365: 1) Thank you! 2) This is earth. Think like it's Sonic X no mobian, only Sonic. 3) Panda Bear why not? :3 why cause they are cute and they can be my pillow and watch me out for baddies.**

**New Reader: I'm trying my best!**

**Eggman Hater: I'm sorry but my school work has been backing me down.**

**Guest: Here you have it.**


End file.
